Turnabout Kisses
by TurnaboutYaoi
Summary: Apollo visits Phoenix Wright at the clinic to ask advice on the case but Phoenix wants something in return. Rated M for language and sexual themes


Turnabout Kisses

Nothing could have possibly prepared Apollo Justice for what he was doing right now. Nothing. If someone had told him he would be kissing, quite passionately, his boss, and idol, Mr. Phoenix Wright. He would've just laughed at them, that's obviously after he gets tongue-tied and blushes until he's redder than his suit.

All he had intended to do was visit Wright at the clinic to ask for some advice. Well, he did just that. But, what Apollo didn't expect was that Wright would be horny out of his mind and needed some kind of release. That was when Apollo let it slip he had a crush, or something quite more, on the former defense attorney. And then he got to his current state.

As Apollo's mind snapped back he immediately realized there was an invading appendage in his mouth. Apollo moaned as Phoenix explored the inside of his mouth. Earlier, Phoenix had also shoved him down onto the hospital bed, after clearing it off rather roughly and carelessly of course. Apollo was surprised to realize that this rough treatment slightly turned him on. Well, he'd be lying if he said slightly… Apollo felt Phoenix's soft, yet also rather hard, hands slide up his body. Throwing his head back Apollo moaned loudly when he felt a squeeze on one of his nipples.

"Moaning already Apollo?" Phoenix smirked against Apollo's neck, breathing hot air along it. Apollo couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure, because, as Phoenix just found out, Apollo's neck is an erotic place for him.

"N-No! I'm-" Apollo's words were cut off by a lick sending a shiver down his spine. When Apollo regained his breath, mostly, his Chords of Steel kicked in.

"I'm fine!" Phoenix was only swayed for a moment before continuing his licking.

"Oh, Apollo, you'll be more than fine when I'm done with you." He whispered seductively into Apollo's ear.

At Phoenix's words Apollo could feel his pants getting significantly tighter. He could tell that the older man noticed because he could feel a nice bulge poking his leg. Apollo gasped when he felt a hand trailing down his abdomen. Suddenly, Phoenix was chuckling. Apollo soon noticed his hand was just above Apollo's pants.

"W-what are you laughing at?" Apollo was a little upset now. Was Phoenix laughing at him? Apollo was certain that Phoenix saw his irritation on his face.

"Sorry, haha, Apollo." Phoenix tried to hold back his chuckles but failed miserably. "It's just that - uh - your – erm – hair down there is a little fuzzy." Phoenix's confession made him outright laugh, Apollo on the other hand was blushing an indescribable red.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY HAVE A MONKEY DICK DOESN'T MEAN MY DICK IS A BABY BIRD!" Apollo knew he was training his Chords of Steel for a reason. But he then soon regretted his outburst when Phoenix burst into the laughter of a complete madman.

"A monkey dick? I don't have that much pubic hair!" Phoenix laughed good-naturedly.

"I can show you if you want." Until now, Apollo hadn't believed someone could suddenly turn that irresistibly seductive so quickly. Apollo was speechless. He decided it couldn't hurt to nervously nod.

Phoenix just chuckled before hooking his fingers seductively into his usual jeans. 'Again with the chuckling!' Apollo thought. But, his thoughts were soon interrupted when his object of desire whipped his pants off, leaving him standing in Steel Samurai patterned boxers. Now it was Apollo's turn to laugh.

"HAHA! Steel Samurai!? I watched that show when I was 10!" Apollo literally laughed himself onto the floor, which he hit with a rather loud thud. "Ow…" he grumbled.

"For your information Maya got them for me years ago." Phoenix was absolutely undeterred by the young man's laughing.

Apollo immediately stopped laughing at the mention of Maya. 'Maya!? That's a girl's name! Why was a girl buying Phoenix underwear!? And children's underwear at that!' But Apollo's insecure thoughts were quickly forgotten as he felt hot lips crash down onto his and hands pulling at his shirt.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get this thing off!" Phoenix winked pulling Apollo's already unbuttoned vest off along with his shirt. Apollo gasped at the sudden rush of cold air but it was okay because he was currently pulling at Phoenix's gray sweatshirt. Phoenix chuckled and helped him take it off. Before long their lips were connected again and Apollo relished the skin to skin contact of their chests.

"I think it's about time we heat this up a little." Phoenix whispered into Apollo's ear before trailing his hands back down Apollo's abdomen. Phoenix seemed just as excited to see Apollo's "baby bird dick" as Apollo was to see Phoenix's "monkey dick".

Phoenix slipped his hands into Apollo's pants, stopping to tickle above Apollo's groin causing Apollo to buck his hips, which was painful due to the strain in his pants. Phoenix chuckled lightly as he unzipped Apollo's pants and pulled them down. Apollo was glad that Phoenix was horny enough not to comment on his boxers as he stripped the boy. Apollo gasped in the pleasure at the feeling of cold air hitting his straining dick.

"You're a lot bigger than I imagined!" Phoenix let out, obviously surprised. Apollo was slightly hurt by the comment that Phoenix thought he had a small dick, but he would tuck away the word "imagined" for later. He didn't have long to dwell on that though as Phoenix suddenly decided to suck Apollo's dick.

"W-what are you – ahh!" Was all Apollo could get out before Phoenix licked Apollo's dick lightly. All Apollo could do was thrash and moan as Phoenix continued to suck and lick at his dick before he felt a sudden of firey hot pleasure coursing through his lower body.

"Ah! Phoenix! I'm – ah! – gonna!" To Apollo's dismay Phoenix suddenly took his mouth off his dick.

"Not yet you're not." Phoenix winked. Apollo watched in complete awe as Phoenix removed his Steel Samurai boxers. He then watched as Phoenix, butt-naked and dick sticking out like his finger in the courtroom, walked over to a drawer and pulled out some lube. Apollo blushed as he watched Phoenix stroking his member, hands soaked with lube. Before Apollo could react he felt Phoenix gently grab him by the hips and pull him towards himself. Apollo was speechless as he felt the tip of Phoenix's magnificent dick at his asshole.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Phoenix whispered leaning over Apollo's ear before shoving all of himself into Apollo.

The first thing Apollo knew was the fierce pain of the intruding dick. The second, once he'd gotten used to the feeling of Phoenix inside him, was the undeniable pleasure he felt. Once Phoenix was sure Apollo was ready, he began thrusting slowly into him, luckily for Apollo, he hit Apollo's prostate immediately. Apollo moaned loudly, using all his Chords of Steel.

As Phoenix's pace got quicker and quicker, Apollo began to feel that same firey pleasure, but this time he felt it throughout his entire body. Finally, after some attempted warnings, Apollo came all over his and Phoenix's stomachs. Phoenix soon followed, cumming into Apollo, a really nice feeling as Apollo found out.

Phoenix fell over onto Apollo, where they laid for a few minutes in a complete euphoria before they could manage to speak again.

"So, Nick, you've imagined my dick?" Apollo asked remembering their earlier talk. Phoenix blushed before making his own comment.

"Well I definitely didn't imagine it wrapped up in My Little Pony boxers." This comment earned him a playful punch before they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Apollo's last thought? 'We need to do this again.'


End file.
